


crossed out.

by itsnotgillian



Series: young, wild, and free. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, also chansol, because like they didn't use a condom whoops, i think???, oh my god i don't even know, there's jeongcheol if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgillian/pseuds/itsnotgillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol's an optimistic, yet highly unorganized person. He thinks a bucket list could help him make the rest of his last year at college less miserable. Jihoon thinks otherwise. </p><p>(Or in simpler terms, Seungcheol just really wants to do Jihoon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	crossed out.

**Author's Note:**

> * ok so it's 2 am and i have a lot of stuff to do over the break but i swore to myself i wouldn't do anything else until i got this done like wow gillian your priorities are really sorted out
>   
> 
> * my friend told me i should write jicheol next and i thought the prompt “its my senior year, and ive created a bucket list of things i want to do before i graduate - one of those things happens to be you.” fit them well  
> 
>   
> 
> * also there's a lack of jicheol porn on here like hello pls their dynamic is so interesting i need more of jicheol porn ;;
>   
> 
> * BUT LIKE HOLY SHIT i haven't written gay porn in a long time i apologize if this is shitty as fuck ajskdfabk
>   
> 
> * but anyways, i hope you enjoy and please do leave feedback!! i'd greatly appreciate it

“A _bucket list_?” 

Jihoon sounds unimpressed as he sits up in his chair, tearing his attention away from his laptop. He gives his roommate a look that’s a cross between disbelief and amusement.

“Yeah,” the taller of the two replies, face lighting up with excitement. Jihoon rolls his eyes at this, almost as if he was willing them to fall out of their sockets.

“What are you, a freshman in high school?”

Seungcheol ignores him as he sits down on the floor, scribbling away at the piece of yellow paper spread out in front of him.

“It’s our senior year and I feel like I haven’t done enough during the past three years. I plan on spending the last few months of my youth in the best way possible before job applications take it away from me, and this list might help me do just that.”

Seungcheol looks pleased with himself, and while Jihoon agrees that he likes seeing his roommate happy, he can’t help but feel like Seungcheol’s being blinded by his optimism as he had been countless of times before.

“That’s a good plan, but a _bucket list_? Really?” Jihoon presses on it, determined to get Seungcheol to just drop the whole idea of keeping a bucket list.

“Look, I’m not an organized person, and you know that. Lists actually help,” Seungcheol says almost defensively.

Jihoon gets up from his desk before reaching for the paper in Seungcheol’s hand. “Let me have a look.”

He was only able to read the first few items before Seungcheol snatched the list away, shoving it down the pocket of his sweatpants.

“You’re not allowed to see that,” Seungcheol protests.

“’Bang the hot Sports Admin TA’? ‘Bar-crawl with friends?’ What kind of idiot—“

“I told you I haven’t done much!” Seungcheol cuts Jihoon off, his tone indignant.

Jihoon just shakes his head. “Not only did you decide to make a stupid bucket list, but you actually listed down a bunch of stupid goals as well.” Jihoon clicked his tongue for emphasis. “Unbelievable.”

“You’re an asshole, did you know that?” Seungcheol shoots back as he stands up from the floor, pulling his phone out of his pocket, momentarily glancing at it before shoving it back in. “Look, if you don’t want to listen to my plans, then fine. I’m going to get some Starbucks.”

Jihoon snorts, loud and teasing, as he crosses his arms in front of him. “Oh, has the cute barista’s shift already started? What’s his name? Jeonghan?” Seungcheol turns to glare at him. “Maybe he’d be more interested in your bucket list than I am.”

Seungcheol picks up a pillow from his bed before throwing it at Jihoon. The shorter of the two catches it just before it could fully knock him off his feet.

“How did I even survive rooming with a dickhead like you for the past three years?”

Jihoon just chuckles to himself as he watches Seungcheol collect his things before proceeding to step out of the room. _What a lovesick idiot._ Jihoon walks back over to his desk, ready to continue with his musical analysis paper, when a flash of yellow catches his eye.

He realizes that it’s Seungcheol’s bucket list, lying abandoned on the floor, free for him to pick up and read. Jihoon snorts and reaches over to retrieve it. _Seriously, hyung. You’re the most careless person I know._

His eyes practically gleam with mischief as he slowly unfolds the piece of paper in his hands. He scans over the list quickly, laughing as he rereads the first few items he saw earlier. Jihoon reads over a few other things ( _5\. Streak across campus_ : _What the fuck, hyung?_ 8\. _Sit in on a class I’m not taking_ : _Ugh, basic._ _11\. Graduate on time_ : _Well, no shit._ ) before he finally comes to the end of the list. There was one other thing written at the bottom and a moment of confusion sweeps over him before Jihoon realizes the full context of what’s written down. 

Right there on the bottom of the page, written in Seungcheol’s rushed and messy handwriting, was something Jihoon could never un-see in his whole life.

  1. _Jihoon_



 

* * *

 

Seungcheol sinks lower into one of the many overstuffed chairs of the campus Starbucks with his phone in hand, his Facebook newsfeed flashed across the screen, but his attention was solely focused on the long-haired barista standing at the cashier. His eyes trail down the other boy’s body, up until where his legs disappeared below the counter. He takes in a sharp breath as he imagines what kind of jeans Jeonghan must be wearing today.

“Seungcheol, it’s rude to stare,” Jisoo muses without taking his eyes off the accounting textbook spread open on his lap. A cup of triple espresso rests on the table in front of him and Seungcheol can’t help but worry for his business major friend.

“You don’t know how fucking stare-worthy he is,” Seungcheol insists. Jisoo just scoffs.

“I have eyes. Trust me, I know.”

Seungcheol looks away from Jeonghan for a moment before focusing on Jisoo. What used to be perfectly tanned skin was now sallow and nearly lifeless, and you couldn’t deny the presence of the prominent bags under Jisoo’s eyes.

“Finals week hasn’t been good to you, has it?” Seungcheol asks, taking a sip from his own cup of coffee.

Jisoo finally looks away from his textbook, his head falling back against the chair’s backrest as his hands come up to cover his face. “Not in the slightest,” he mumbles into his palms. He uncovers his face after a while and sits up, his fingers rubbing at his temples.

“I wish I was a freshman again so I can go on cute little Starbucks dates with my equally cute sophomore boyfriend,” he grumbles, gesturing at something behind Seungcheol. The latter tries to be casual, as he cranes his neck to peek over his shoulder. He sees two boys sharing headphones a few tables away, a laptop open in front of them. There’s one with blond highlights in his hair, and he seems to be explaining something on the laptop screen, while the other, the one with dark hair gelled up into spikes, listens and stares intently. Seungcheol snickers and turns back to Jisoo who just looks at him with an expression that screams _‘I am so done.’_

“I actually know them. The one that’s talking is Hansol. He lives on the same floor as Jihoon and I. I think the other one’s Chan? He works at the campus radio with Jihoon and he says they recently got together. Kinda makes sense, the kid’s always at Hansol’s dorm.” Seungcheol explains, finishing the last of his coffee. He glances up at Jeonghan and sees that he’s still busy with customers. _Dammit, how much am I gonna have to spend on overpriced coffee before he finally takes notice me?_  

A vibration on his thigh tears him away from his thoughts, his phone lighting up to alert him of a new message. Seungcheol unlocks his phone and he’s mildly surprised to see that Jihoon just texted him. He never texts first, unless it’s to tell him that they ran out of ramen and Seungcheol swears that he just bought some yesterday.

He opens up the message and he’s immediately confused as to why Jihoon would send him something like this.

_Hyung, we need to talk. Get your ass back here. Now._

Seungcheol locks his phone and looks at Jisoo, who was already watching him, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Is it an emergency?”

Seungcheol sighs, pocketing his phone and zipping up his jacket. “Jihoon sounds pissed so, I don’t know. Maybe?”

Jisoo snorts, pen tapping against his book. “Better get back, then.”

Seungcheol begrudgingly agrees before standing up. He bids Jisoo goodbye (and good luck) before walking out of the coffee shop with one final look at the impossibly ethereal-looking barista. He starts walking, the cold bite of the winter air hitting his skin as he wonders what Jihoon could possibly be mad about. And if he was even mad at all.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon paces around the room, a million thoughts racing through his head. _What does he mean by ‘Jihoon’? Does he mean it in the literal sense that he wants to **do** me? Or is it part of an unfinished sentence? Holy shit, I don’t know which one I’m more okay with, to be fucking honest. _

This notion of his comes from the many times Jihoon has watched Seungcheol do push-ups on their bedroom floor, arms exposed and muscles flexing, evidence of his title as a physical education major. Jihoon isn’t romantically drawn to Seungcheol or anything like that (he’s far too clingy for Jihoon’s taste) but he’d be lying if he said that his roommate wasn’t attractive. And being a senior in college who didn’t get as much action as he thought he should have, Jihoon would be damned if he said he hadn’t thought about Seungcheol in _that_ way before.

Jihoon’s thoughts come to an abrupt stop when he hears the door open. Seungcheol’s head peeks in, his eyes trained straight at Jihoon. Jihoon stares at his roommate for a moment, the image of his name written down on the list flashing before his eyes. He turns away and sits down on his bed, the mattress sinking down to accommodate his weight.

“What did you want?” Seungcheol asks casually as he steps in and unzips his jacket before throwing it onto his bed. Jihoon is suddenly hyperaware of how Seungcheol’s black shirt clings to his body, showing off harsh lines and toned muscles. Despite this, Jihoon also notes that Seungcheol looks slightly worried and he can’t help but feel bad for making it sound like this whole thing was an emergency.

“You left your bucket list,” Jihoon informs him, pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket. He sees Seungcheol’s body freeze, his eyes widening for a split second. He recovers after a moment, though, because he’s suddenly laughing, a smirk plastered on his lips.

“That’s it? _That’s_ why you wanted me to come back? Because I left my bucket list?” Seungcheol tries to be nonchalant about it but Jihoon sees the nervous twitch of his fingers. He _knows_ Jihoon read the list, and Jihoon doesn’t plan on lying to his roommate’s face.

“I read it,” Jihoon deadpans.

Seungcheol merely gapes at him. “ _All_ of it?”

Jihoon nods, crumpling up the paper in his hand. He watches Seungcheol swallow and he thinks that it’s from fear, and in his mind he goes, _Oh my god he **did** mean it literally._  

He gets up from the bed and stands right in front of Seungcheol, his hands clammy and feeling utterly disgusting. Jihoon draws in a breath before speaking. “I’m not gonna fuck around here. I want to know why my name is on that list.”

Seungcheol looks straight at him, a serious expression coming over his features. He shrugs. “You’re a smart person. Figure it out for yourself.” 

Jihoon’s eyebrows knit together. He just said he wasn’t going to fuck around, and Seungcheol should just take the goddamn hint and do the same.

“What, you want to _do_ me, is that it? Like how you’re going to ‘do’ everything else on the list?” Jihoon asks, crossing his arms in front of him. Seungcheol just smiles. Jihoon knows he’s embarrassed, because the elder’s cheeks are red, but Seungcheol has a ridiculously big ego as well, so he probably wouldn’t want to give Jihoon the satisfaction of knowing that all this affects him. 

“Maybe,” Seungcheol declares, stepping closer to Jihoon. The younger of the two draws in a sharp breath, his eyes dropping to the floor. He clenches his jaw, trying to get his nerves under control, which proves to be hard considering that Seungcheol was standing so close, his breath fanning at Jihoon’s face.

“Would you let me?” Jihoon hears Seungcheol whisper. Jihoon looks up, his eyes narrowed as he stares at his roommate. Seungcheol just laughs, his lips turning up to grin smugly down at Jihoon. 

“I see the way you look at me. It’s no secret that you want me, Jihoon.” Seungcheol has his hand on the small of Jihoon’s back now, and Jihoon bites his lip to keep himself from gasping at the sudden contact. Jihoon thinks that he has nothing else to lose, so with trembling hands, he reaches up to fist the front of Seungcheol’s shirt, pulling him down so that their lips could meet in a messy kiss. Jihoon feels Seungcheol smile and he’s tempted to smack him in the head but he’s too distracted by the way Seungcheol’s tongue was starting to trace along the seam of his lips, so he opens his mouth instead, letting Seungcheol do as he pleases.

Jihoon feels himself being pushed back until his legs collide with his bed. He holds his breath as he watches Seughcheol climb over him, his strong thighs resting on either side of his small frame.

“Are we seriously doing this on _my_ bed? My sheets are gonna be messed up after this,” Jihoon says, his hands taking ahold of Seungcheol’s thighs. The older boy bites his lip at the feeling of Jihoon’s fingers digging into his flesh. 

“You do laundry better than I do,” Seungcheol shrugs, leaning down to kiss Jihoon again, and he wastes no time in reaching for the bottom of his shirt, giving it a hard tug to let Jihoon know that he wants it off.

Jihoon complies and raises his arms, letting Seungcheol pull his shirt over his head. The older of the two leans down to place open-mouthed kisses on Jihoon’s chest and this alone has Jihoon keening. Seungcheol decides to use this against him as he takes one of his nipples in his mouth, his hand reaching down to palm Jihoon through his sweats. Jihoon’s head is spinning at the sensations and all he can do is thread his fingers through Seungcheol’s dark hair. 

“Shit,” Jihoon mutters under his breath, his voice unsteady. There’s a loud, wet _pop_ as Seungcheol detaches his lips from Jihoon’s skin, his breath ghosting over the now-moist spot on his roommate’s chest. Jihoon shivers at this, his grip on Seungcheol’s hair tightening.

“You look so good gasping and panting like that,” Seungcheol comments, his lips turned up at one corner. Jihoon keeps quiet, too turned on to bite back with a snarky remark. He watches as Seungcheol slides off the bed, his hands smoothing over Jihoon’s legs. Seungcheol hooks his thumbs at the waistband of Jihoon’s pants, tugging it all the way down. Jihoon’s cock springs free; resting against black curls, while precome leaks from the head. 

Seungcheol takes no notice of Jihoon’s little problem; instead, he spreads Jihoon’s legs apart, exposing the tight, pink muscle of his ass. Jihoon props himself up on his elbows, eyes trained on Seungcheol as the older boy winks at him before leaning in to press his tongue to Jihoon’s hole. This has Jihoon hissing, his head falling back and his teeth gritting together.

“Hold your legs up for me,” Seungcheol commands, pulling away momentarily. Jihoon does as he’s told, bringing his knees up closer to his body, exposing more of himself. Seungcheol uses his hands to spread him even wider as he pushes his tongue in deeper, and to Jihoon, it feels like a thousand volts of electricity were currently running through his body. 

“Holy _shit_ , that feels good,” Jihoon breathes out, his chest heaving as he struggles to keep his breathing in check. Seungcheol chuckles at this as he pulls away. He brings his fingers up to his mouth, sucking on it until it’s dripping with spit and Jihoon has to restrain himself from moaning out at the lewd sounds Seungcheol was making. Seungcheol pushes one finger into Jihoon, ah small ‘ah!’ escaping the latter’s lips.

Seungcheol continues to probe inside Jihoon, taking his time and enjoying the sight of Jihoon squirming underneath him.

“Just fuck me already, _please_ ,” Jihoon begs after a few more moments of Seungcheol’s slow and torturous prodding.

“Have you ever been fucked in the ass before?” Seungcheol asks, and Jihoon is taken aback by his bluntness but he doesn’t let it show on his face.

“No.”

Seungcheol smirks at this. “Then you’re gonna need a little bit more preparing.”

He pulls his finger out of Jihoon, ready to bring his hand up to his mouth a second time, but Jihoon stops him, his own fingers wrapped around Seungcheol’s wrist.

“I haven’t been fucked by anyone else before but that doesn’t mean I haven’t done it on myself.”

Seungcheol pauses, bursting out into laughter after a moment. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? What’d you use? Your fingers?”

Jihoon watches through half-lidded eyes as Seungcheol gets up from the floor before making his way across the room. Jihoon’s tongue darts out to wet his dry lips. “A dildo, actually.”

“Shit.” Seungcheol grins. “Where do you keep it?” He’s digging through one of his bags, pulling out random stuff such as clothes and a notebook before he finally comes up with a bottle of lube.

“Why? Are you planning on using it instead of your own dick?” Jihoon smirks, his eyebrow raised. Seungcheol’s pants have just fallen to the floor, gray fabric pooling around his ankles. His cock was standing straight up, much like Jihoon’s, and the younger can’t deny the fact that Seungcheol was a sight to behold.

“Do you want me to?” Seungcheol asks, his hand slathering his hardened cock with the transparent liquid. 

Jihoon groans as he lies back onto his bed. “Just get on with the program.”

Seungcheol walks back towards Jihoon’s bed, fully lubed and ready to check off one item on his bucket list.

Jihoon shifts on the bed so his head was lying on his pillow, the mattress sinking with Seungcheol’s weight as he climbs on top of Jihoon. The latter spreads his legs open, exposing his hole to Seungcheol once more. He was never this forward with anything and he revels at the look of mild surprise that sweeps over Seungcheol’s face.

“Come on, Seungcheol. Time to cross off item number fourteen on your bucket list.” 

Seungcheol smiles devilishly at Jihoon as he aligns himself with his entrance. “You are one thirsty motherfucker.”

All thoughts of a reply seemed to disappear the moment Jihoon feels Seungcheol push himself in, the head of his cock stretching him open. Jihoon groans out as he grips at his comforter, his face screwing up at the intensity of Seungcheol filling him up.

“You okay?” Seungcheol asks, leaning down to place kisses on Jihoon’s exposed neck.

“I’m fine, don’t be such a fucking sap,” Jihoon grumbles, rocking his hips up to create some friction in between him and Seungcheol. The older boy groans at the movement, his fingers pressing down tightly at Jihoon’s waist. 

Seungcheol starts to move, hips grinding down slowly. At this point, Jihoon’s fed up with the delayed progression between them, so he pushes Seungcheol onto his back, Jihoon’s hands firmly placed on his shoulders. Jihoon lifts himself up and slides back down on Seungcheol, both of them groaning out at the foreign sensation.

“Fuck yes, Jihoon,” Seungcheol mutters, his head falling back against the mattress.

Jihoon relies on the strength of his legs to come down harder each time on Seungcheol’s cock, grunting partly from the effort of balancing himself on top of Seungcheol and partly from the feeling of his pending orgasm.

“Help me out here,” Jihoon says through gritted teeth. Seungcheol bites his lip before snapping his hips up to meet Jihoon’s. The younger one practically doubles over at the added feeling of Seungcheol pushing up into him while he moves down to meet his motions. 

Jihoon throws his head back and lets out a choked noise when he feels Seungcheol reach for his cock, his fingers wrapping tightly at the base before he starts stroking harshly in an attempt to bring him over the edge. Jihoon’s head is spinning from the way Seungcheol is touching him and it doesn’t take much before he’s crying out, his orgasm hitting him so suddenly that he has to cling onto Seungcheol to steady himself. Most of his come lands on Seungcheol’s still-clothed chest while the rest dribbles down the hand still furiously pumping at his cock. 

The sight of Jihoon trembling on top of him like that, his muscles spasming and profanities spilling from his mouth has Seungcheol coming violently inside of Jihoon, his hips moving in erratic patterns until Seungcheol slows down to a stop, the high from his orgasm gone, exhaustion taking its place.

Jihoon’s still shuddering and breathless as he leans motionless over Seungcheol, his head hung low so his face is hidden from the older one’s view. After a few moments, Jihoon looks up to see Seungcheol with a satisfied look on his face.

“What?” Jihoon demands, sitting up straight. Seungcheol’s still buried balls-deep inside of him but Jihoon makes no attempt to move away. 

“You just look so fucking pretty coming all over like that.”

Jihoon doesn’t know how to respond to this, so he just rolls his eyes while gradually pushing himself off of Seungcheol. He climbs off the bed to retrieve his clothes, the faint sunlight from the tiny window illuminating his bare skin. Jihoon turns back to see Seungcheol propped up on his elbows, eyes focused only on him. 

“Could you please stop staring? It’s getting kinda creepy,” Jihoon complains as he pulls his shirt over his head.

“You wound me, Jihoon, you really do.” Seungcheol pushes himself off the bed, reaching for the box of tissues on Jihoon’s desk. “At least I didn’t get come all over my roommate’s shirt.” 

Jihoon flips him off at that. “Just be thankful I helped you out with that stupid bucket list of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, feedback is greatly appreciated~


End file.
